


Definitely Need It:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Ass-Kicking, Beaches, Bedrooms, Blood, Blood and Injury, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Choking, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Day At The Beach, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e01 A'ole E 'olelo Mai Ana Ke Ahi Ua Ana Ia (Fire Will Never Say That It Has Had Enough), Established Relationship, Fire, Force Choking, General, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Martial Arts, Massage, Mild Sexual Content, Mixed Martial Arts, Mornings, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Relax/Relaxing, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Sleeping In/Late Mornings, Time Off/Days Off, Vacation/Mini Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 17:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve was stressed after the ordeal with Duclair, & closing the case, Danny decided to do something about it, He takes care of Steve, & makes sure that he rests, Does he ?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!*





	Definitely Need It:

*Summary: Steve was stressed after the ordeal with Duclair, & closing the case, Danny decided to do something about it, He takes care of Steve, & makes sure that he rests, Does he ?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!*

 

It was a beautiful weekend in Honolulu, & everyone was ready to start the day, Except for Commander Steve McGarrett, & Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, The Couple decided to sleep in a bit, after the hell that they went through, courtesy of Jason Duclair, who is now dead, thanks to his own fire, that he started in the forest, & they just wanted to forget about it for a day.

 

The Blond was up first, which was unusual for him, He smiled, as he turned, & saw that his lover was sleeping peacefully. So, He got up, & out of bed, put on some pajama pants, & went to make breakfast in bad for his super seal, Just because he felt like doing it, & surprising his best friend, & lover for a change. Steve is always doing something nice for everyone, It's about time that he gets the same treatment in return.

 

Meanwhile, Steve woke up, & stretched his body out, He was feeling a little bit better, but he knew that the fight was Duclair took a lot out of him, Plus, He was feeling achy all over. He was glad that the Governor gave them a couple of days off, so they can refresh & recharge themselves. **"God, It sucks being old"** , he thought to himself, as he relaxed back in bed, & against the headboard, when he hears Danny in the kitchen, He smiled, & thought to himself once again, **"He must be doing a surprise for me"** , & he settled back, & was feeling tired suddenly, so he fell back to sleep once again.

 

Danny was making quite a feast for Steve, & he decided to make all of his favorites, He made sure that everything was perfect, before serves up on a plate, & placed on a tray, **"God, This is so worth it, Cause I ** _love_** that man upstairs"** , The Loudmouth Detective thought to himself. Once, He was done, & cleaned up after himself, He placed everything on a tray, He headed up to the bedroom, where he was sure that Steve was awake by now.

 

The Former Seal woke up, when he heard his lover coming up the stairs, & got himself up into a sitting position, & the blond came in with a smile on his face, "Oh wow, This looks so wonderful, Danno, & thank you for letting me sleep in a bit", "It looked like you definitely needed it, & so did I, Cause we had a crappy week this past week with work, & the caseload", as he sets the tray in between them, They shared a kiss, & had an make out session. They ate the wonderful meal, then Steve winced, as he felt a kink in the back of his neck, Danny put the tray on the floor to the side, & motioned for his lover to come over, so he can take a look at it.

 

"Damn, I am gonna kill that asshole, He really clunked you good back here & your neck & shoulders are in knots, Let me take care of it, okay ?", Steve said with a nod, "Have at it", He laid down, as Danny got into the position, & went to work on getting the tension out of his super seal's neck, shoulders, & body. Steve felt better afterwards, & moaned in response, & pleasure. Danny got off of him, & helped him up. They cuddled & snuggled for awhile, as they planned out their day.

 

They decided a relaxing day on the beach was the perfect way to spend their day, & then a romantic dinner afterwards, They were ready to do some surfing, & swimming, The Five-O Commander winked at the loudmouth detective, "Ready, Danno ?", "Ready, & Revved up, Babe", The Happy Couple went to start their day of fun officially.

 

The End.


End file.
